


Something Blue

by smilebackwards



Series: Humane Society [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Human Charles, Kittens, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think of it as a wedding gift," Charles says, taking Erik's hand and looking at him beseechingly with his damnably blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> God, these movies make me so sad. Have some fluffy marriage fic in a universe where Erik was turned into a kitten instead of all the divorce.
> 
> This will probably make no sense unless you read Humane Society first..

Erik proposes to Charles in early June, the jasmine blooming around them. He doesn't plan it. They're walking through the east garden and Charles just says something endearingly Charles-like. Erik's knee drops to the ground like it's a Pavlovian response and he blurts out, "Charles, will you marry me?"

Charles jumps into his arms, says, "Yes, yes, yes," and Erik wonders why he waited seven _days_ let alone seven months.

Erik doesn't want a long engagement; he wants Charles wearing his ring immediately, the band proclaiming him off-limits to all comers. But when they tell Raven she lets out a long, sustained scream of excitement and says, "I'll reserve the cathedral for next May." 

"May?" Erik says. "I thought perhaps September. An autumn wedding."

" _This_ September?" Raven says, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"I don't see why not," Erik says, starting to get annoyed. "All we need is an officiant, a cake and some chairs."

Raven goes very still. "If you want this to be my brother's _only_ wedding, you will let me do it right." 

"Raven," Charles says a week later, sitting down beside Raven who has a color-coded book called _Charles and Erik's Wedding Bible_ in front of her and is holding up cut-outs of bridesmaid's dresses next to tuxedo options, "I really don't think all this is necessary. It's going to be a small wedding. Just you and the rest of the mansion's inhabitants. Perhaps Moira from the university."

"Charles," Raven says, laying a sympathetic hand on his arm, "I know people in at least five countries who would pay good money to see Erik Lehnsherr get married. The guest list may be a bit more expansive."

Erik glares at her because he knows those people include Logan, Azazel and Janos who all not only rejected his overtures to join the Brotherhood, but called him various iterations of megalomaniac, supremacist and wanna-be dictator. They will all laugh themselves sick when they get the embossed wedding invitations Raven is arranging and show up just to mock him.

"Speaking of guests, you know what we should do?" Raven says to Erik, her lips twitching. "We should invite the mutant who transformed you into a kitten to the wedding. It's only right that the person who led to your meeting Charles be there."

Erik hates Raven with the fire of a thousand suns.

"That's a wonderful idea. I’d love to thank her," Charles says, brimming with enthusiasm. 

"Charles, I don't think..." Erik says, trying to kill the idea in the planning stages. He can think of half a dozen excuses off-hand, starting with the obvious _she turned me into a fucking kitten_ and branching out into lies like _I don't remember her name._

"Think of it as a wedding gift," Charles says, taking Erik's hand and looking at him beseechingly with his damnably blue eyes. Erik is already giving Charles matching hand-tooled rings and a honeymoon in Switzerland, a lifetime commitment, til death do them part, but every time Charles asks for something and relates it back to the wedding Erik thinks of how Charles looked when Erik fell to one knee—breath caught, eyes shining, like it was the best offer he could ever get—and melts like steel in front of Alex's plasma blasts. 

He gives Raven the address in New York and hopes like hell nothing comes of it.

\--

They appease Raven with a mid October date and the mansion becomes a whirlwind of calla lilies and suit fittings, china place settings pulled from dusty cupboards and fine linen napkins folded into swans. 

The RSVPs trickle in and Erik flips through them, feigning disinterest. Janos sent his back with a question mark and an exclamation point in the checkbox beside _accepts with pleasure_ and Azazel has written  HAHAHA in red ink across the whole thing. Erik puts his face in his hands until Raven and Emma drag him out for cake tasting.

\--

The day before the wedding, there’s the rumble of a motorcycle and the sizzle of ozone. Erik wipes his palms on his perfectly pressed suit pants and goes out to intercept. “You’re early,” he accuses. 

“Lensherr,” Logan greets. “Raven offered to put us up for the night.” He whistles, looking up at the glazing on the turrets—fucking _turrets_ —of Charles’ ridiculous manor. “Marrying for money, eh? Didn’t realize your campaign was so hard up for cash.”

Erik feels a flash of white-hot rage. He takes hold of every inch of adamantium lovingly grafted to Logan’s skeleton and _squeezes._ Logan grunts in surprised pain. 

Azazel coughs. “Well then, marrying for love obviously,” he says, one hand on Janos’ shoulder, looking tensed and ready to teleport them to Siberia if Erik shows any sign of turning his rage in their direction. 

“Erik!” Charles calls, coming toward them across the green expanse of the lawn, still far enough away not to see the tension. Erik drops his control over Logan immediately. “Are these your friends? Lovely. I knew Raven was being facetious when she said the closest thing you had was frenemies,” Charles laughs.

There’s a stunned silence during which Logan, Azazel and Janos goggle at the picture Charles makes in his old man cardigan and gardening boots, his hand hooked into the crook of Erik’s elbow as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, and Charles seems to realize that Erik’s failure at generally all social graces extends to introductions. “Oh, do forgive my manners,” Charles says, as if he’s in any way at fault for this travesty. “I’m Erik’s fiancé. Charles Xavier.” 

“Nice to meet you, Chuck,” Logan says, offering his hand.

Charles clasps it warmly between both of his palms and Erik can see Logan being drawn in, reluctantly but wholly charmed. Azazel and Janos look at Charles with utter fascination. 

“We’re so pleased you could come celebrate with us,” Charles beams, nudging Erik subtly in the ribs. Logan’s lips quirk.

“Yes,” Erik grits out, giving Logan a warning glance. “So pleased.”

\--

This, unfortunately, is not to be the end of the early guests.

Erik’s coming down the stairs to the foyer after having delivered Logan, Janos and Azazel to their guest rooms when he hears a vaguely familiar voice say, “Please excuse me, I know it’s not even the right day, but I got this invitation and I’m not sure..” He turns the corner on the landing and the young woman looks up at him. “You,” she says, and now that her voice is shot through with anger, Erik fully recognizes it. 

“Ms. Price,” he acknowledges, cursing Raven internally and devoutly hoping to avoid transmutation into a kitten this go round.

“Not Ms. Karina Price?” Charles exclaims. 

Karina turns, looking thrown by the warmth of his voice. “Yes,” she hazards.

Charles looks like he’s barely restraining himself from a hug. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” he gushes. “And really so kind of you to come. You were the catalyst for--” 

There’s the sudden crashing sound of glassware that tends to precede Sean like a harbinger and Erik hears Angel start yelling from the kitchen. “Oh dear,” Charles winces. “Forgive me. I’ll just go check on the children. They’ve been setting up the dining room for dinner. Please do say you’ll stay and eat with us?” 

Karina nods automatically, the picture of someone meeting Charles for the first time and being completely bowled over. Charles beams and nods to Erik to look after her as he rushes away.

Erik leads Karina to one of the sitting rooms. “Explain,” she orders, dropping onto the daybed by the window.

Erik hovers close to the door, wishing he knew more about the range of her transmutation power. “Well,” Erik says concisely, “After you turned me into a kitten, I met Charles. He took me in and once I finally reverted, we embarked on a relationship that we’ll be sealing tomorrow with marriage.”

“So what you’re saying,” Karina says carefully, her eyes flickering from an antique silver tea set to the Kandinsky on the wall behind it and back to Erik, “is that I turned you into a kitten as punishment for being a jackass and what actually came of it is you fell in love with a ridiculously sweet hottie from old money.”

“Yes,” Erik agrees foolishly. “I suppose it worked out rather well for me.”

Karina’s eyes flash dangerously. "Wait, don't," Erik says, backing away quickly. "I'm getting married tom--" but he's a cat again before he can finish. She storms away and Erik sulks upstairs into his and Charles' room to hide under the bedcovers.

"Oh, Erik, _really_ ," Charles says, exasperated, when he finds Erik there an hour later and twenty minutes late to the rehearsal dinner. "What did you say to her this time?"

Erik curls up in Charles' lap and doesn't even attempt to respond.

"Well, you're either going to have to properly apologize or we'll have to have your tux refitted," Charles says, stroking Erik's side. He scoops Erik up and carries him humiliatingly through the mansion until they find Karina in the conservatory, slugging back a bottle of Cristal with Emma.

 _Not a word_ , Erik hisses mentally.

Emma obliges, but the vast amusement he can read in her eyes renders it almost moot.

“Ms. Price,” Charles says, “while I of course understand your anger, please find it in your heart to return Erik to his rather more dashing form prior to the wedding.” Erik tries to look as sad and kittenish as possible. “It’s just that I do wonder that the marriage won’t be considered properly legal and the pictures will be horribly unbalanced,” Charles continues. “And Erik and I have discussed in depth his former extreme political views. You can rest assured that violence has been ruled out as a potential means for societal change.”

“Fine,” Karina says, grudgingly. Erik can feel his bones starting to reshape. “But I’m taking back the toaster.”

\--

The next morning, Erik waits impatiently under the _chuppah._

Alex is standing up as his best man because two weeks before the wedding, when Erik suffered a crisis of conscience over shackling Charles to himself for life and almost called the whole thing off, Alex had found him hiding in the wine cellar, punched him in the face, and said, “You fuckwit, you’d better hold onto Professor X with both hands.” He’d further endeared himself to Erik by never speaking of it again when Erik took his excellent advice. 

The rows are full of acquaintances and allies that Erik didn’t even know Raven kept in touch with and a number of Charles’ biology students who’ve tended to skew disproportionately in favor of being mutants.

Pachelbel’s Cannon starts playing and Erik holds his breath as Charles appears. Erik had rolled his eyes when Raven insisted she’d be walking Charles down the aisle to give him away, but Charles smiled cheekily and said, “Thank you, my dear. I needed something blue.” They’re a striking pair, and as Charles kisses Raven’s cheek and reaches for Erik’s hand, Erik doesn’t know how all the dogged bad luck that’s followed him has somehow come to allow him this. 

He thinks he says “I do,” perhaps more vehemently than necessary based on the ripple of laughter that flows across the crowd, but Charles is looking at him fondly as he returns the sentiment and carefully straightens Erik’s crooked bowtie.

Raven’s maid of honor speech starts out with the visual aid of a selfie Charles took of himself and Erik when Erik was a kitten and as far as Erik’s concerned, it’s all downhill from there. Logan, who Erik didn’t even think was physically capable of enjoying himself outside a pound of bacon and a six pack of beer, is howling with laughter and every glass in a three table radius of Sean is in pieces. 

Erik’s never been so happy in all his life.

He’s been abusing his powers all night, but when Erik picks up all the spoons in the room and sets the remaining intact glasses ringing for the tenth time, Charles just smiles and kisses him.


End file.
